


one more time.

by wattpadrefugee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Pretty Setter Squad, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi-centric, all hurt and a smidge of comfort, and he (read: i) feels insecure, except it's just suga feeling inadequate as a setter compared to kage, i'm a suga kinnie okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattpadrefugee/pseuds/wattpadrefugee
Summary: sugawara wants to become good enough to stand on the court. one more time.or; oikawa tooru is not a genius, and neither is sugawara. (kageyama is).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	one more time.

Sugawara knew from the second he saw Kageyama standing in Karasuno’s number two gym that he was going to be benched. Looking back, the sinking feeling he felt deep in his abdomen could have even stemmed from when he saw his name on the sign-up sheet. He knew because it was  _Kageyama_. 

The tyrannical king. The six-foot first year. The perfect setter.

Against such raw, prodigious power, how could Suga compete?

So when Coach Ukai approached him, he didn’t fight for his position, however much he wanted to. He smiled, like he always did, and told him to give the position to Kageyama, because  _ Kageyama  _ would be their best bet at victory. He was the epitome of a control tower, while Suga was nothing more than a small, beat-up radio, that only came out with static every time he tried to connect.

Nobody would know that he had curled up under his covers after that, soundless sobs wracking through his body, before turning over and spending a sleepless night noting down signals to use with their spikers. He would earn his position back. He had to.

And nothing could compare to the euphoria of having those tears and eyebags pay off, and he was able to stand on the court again. He was able to set to Daichi and Asahi again. He was able to play again. He almost felt guilty for finding such pleasure in this, when his underclassman had to fidget on the bench until he calmed down enough to face his former mentor-turned-nemesis. Almost.

And nothing could compare to the hollow feeling he felt in his stomach, eerily recognisable, as he heard a sharp whistle and turned to see Kageyama, the tyrannical king, the six-foot first year, the perfect setter, holding the number two, signalling Suga’s removal from the court, a dangerous fire lit in his eyes.

Suga snatched the number out of his hand, a little harder than necessary, and stepped of the court. It wasn’t until after the game (they lost, he didn’t  _ care _ ), after the team meeting and walk home with his teammates, after he stumbled into his room and shut the door, that he allowed himself to break down. Dissimilar to last time, he was  _ loud _ , so loud that he was sure his neighbours would check on him in concern, but they didn’t ( _ of course they didn’t _ , Suga thought bitterly,  _ who would be concerned for the feelings of the imperfect setter? _ ).

It wasn’t until midnight had long passed and his energy depleted that he rose from where he had crumbled near his door. 

Sugawara knew from the second he saw Kageyama’s name on the sign-up sheet that he was going to be benched. Looking back, the sinking feeling he felt deep in his abdomen could have even stemmed from when he saw him play in middle school. He knew because it was  _Kageyama_. 

But , he thought, looking at his black and orange jersey, disheveled from when he had thrown it across the room ( _ when had he thrown it? _ ), and at the stark number two displayed proudly in its centre ( _it was always number two, always the vice-captain, always the second setter_ ).

A mirror hung above his discarded jersey. The dangerous fire in his eyes looked familiar, and he wondered idly, in his hysteria, if he and Kageyama were actually that different at all.

_I want to stand on the court. One more time._


End file.
